


Nightmare

by rainbowprince69



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel mention - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Sam Wincester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, comfert, crossover ship, supernatrual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowprince69/pseuds/rainbowprince69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I had a random thought that these two would be very cute together so I wrote something. Warning I'm a shit writer and there will be more of these two possibly in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Harry was jolted awake by another nightmare of his parents death. It had plagued him for years on end, with random flashback during the day, or horrific nightmares at night going into graphic detail. 

He sat up and looked around real quick, making sure this wasn't some dream inside a dream. He couldn't see much without his glasses but when he saw the shape of another person sleeping on the bed next to him he knew this wasn't a dream. The person sleeping on the bed next to him was none other than Sam Winchester. 

The two men had met in Maine, where Harry had aperiated to because he was so upset, and where Sam had just happened to be working a demon case with his brother Dean. Both had hit it off right away and after learning Harry had no one else in the country Sam convinced Dean (after a while) to let Harry tag along with them. It was pretty helpful to have a wizard on their side. Dean had a room with Cas while Sam had a room with Harry. Everyone was happy. Dean and Cas could be their secret couple selves while Harry could spend time with Sam, the "human" he secretly was in love with. Poor little Harry though, he was so shy in asking what he needed, he cared if everyone else was happy before himself. Which was why he was afraid to climb into Sam's bed at the moment.

Sam did tell Harry whenever he needed him to just climb into the bed next to him. But that didn't stop Harry's fear of Sam hating him. While all these thoughts swarmed his head, Sam lifted the covers to him bed. "Nightmare?" Sam asked causing Harry to look over at Sam surprised before nodding. "Come here Harry." Sam said patting the space next to him. In repose Harry blushed before getting up, and crawling in bed next to Sam. Sam pulled the covers around him and Harry, pulling Harry closer. "The same dream?" Harry nodded and curled up closer to Sam, laying his head on Sam's chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Harry, rubbing his back. "I'm never leaving you Harry I'm right here. No matter where you are or what time it is I'm here for you." Sam said kissing Harry's forehead. Harry blushed bright red and smiled. "Thank you Sam. I'm here for you too." Harry said looking up at Sam, who smiled at him. "Close your eyes Harry. Get some sleep." Sam said, still rubbing his back and holding Harry close.

As Harry fell asleep Sam was there, never leaving his side and not leaving any space between them. He smiled, and kissed Harry on the nose. 

"I love you Harry."


End file.
